Tigerstar's Judgement
by MewMew55
Summary: After Tigerstar's nine lives taken from Scourge, Tigerstar confronts StarClan as he faces Judgement. (characters and scene belong to Erin Hunter but Lightstar and Duskstar (OC) r mines.) This is my first Warriors fanfic :3


"My Clan and I fight when I choose. I will think about what you have said. There will be no battle today," Scourge replied.

In rage, Tigerstar unsheathed his claws and lunges after Scourge. "TRAITOR!" Just when he hopes to land on Scourge, Scourge dodges to the side as Tigerstar's paws slam against the ground. He quickly turns around and tries to retaliate but suddenly, Scourge's long, horrendous, claws came crashing down to his shoulders, making him loose his balance and fell to the ground. Just before he can react, he felt a sharp pain on his throat as Scourge dug his claw through his skin. Scourge tears his claws down to Tigerstar's stomach and lets go, allowing the blood to gush out of his body. Firestar gasps in horror as Tigerstar struggles and screeches in pain. He notices how Tigerstar goes in and out into trance and realizes that he is losing all of his nine lives. Moments later, Tigerstar has fallen limp and died.

Scourge licked his blood filled paw and looks at Firestar, "See what happens to those who defy me. He thought he could control me and my clan but he was terribly wrong."

Firestar shook his head and replied, "We don't want to control anyone. We only want to live the rest of our life in peace. You are welcome to enter to the forest and hunt as you please so you can have enough for your home." But that just made Scourge laugh, "Home? Our home is here you fool. We are going to stay here. Our home is nothing but survival against starving cats, willing to fight for any scraps of food. Living in this forest will give us everything we need. I will give you three days to either leave or fight me and my clan. On the fourth day at dawn, I shall have your final decision." And with that, Scourge and the rest of the BloodClan cats left.

-v-

Tigerstar open his eyes and gets up. He looks at his stomach and notice a nasty scar left, thanks to Scourge. "That foolish cat wish he could go against my words."

"Tigerstar…"

Tigerstar turns around and couldn't believe his eyes. There stands Redtail, looking a lot younger and stars around him. "Well well..if it isn't goodie two paws. Come to give me mercy and bring me to StarClan?"

But Redtail shook his head, "No…you are coming with me for Judgement."

"Judgement?! For what? Why I am being judged?!" Tigerstar asks in rage but Redtail turns around and looks at him while flicking his tail. "Come" Redtail said as Tigerstar shrugs his shoulders and follows him. Suddenly, the forest around him disappeared and StarClan's forest appear along with a forest with so much darkness took its place. There, five cats watches as Redtail and Tigerstar enters to the center of the field. Once they sat in their place, one of the four cats steps forward.

"I, Thunderstar, former ruler and founder of ThunderClan, has called this Judgement into order!", Thunderstar exclaimed. Suddenly, the stars from the sky begin to float down as cats of Star Clan emerge. "I will now represent the ruler of StarClan and the ruler of Place of No Stars, Lightstar and Duskstar"

As mentioned, an orange winged cat flew down and sat on her star pedestal while a dragon winged dark brown three red eye cat sat next to her on his pedestal.

"Now I will like to ask the other four leaders to introduce themselves," Thunderstar said as he sat down.

"I am Riverstar, former ruler and founder of RiverClan," Riverstar as he sat down.

"I am Windstar, former ruler and founder of WinClan,"said Windstar as she sat down and another cat stood up.

"I am Shadowstar, former ruler and founder of ShadowClan," said Shadowstar as he sat down and the last cat stood up.

"And I am Skystar, former ruler and founder of SkyClan," said Skystar as he sat down and Lightstar stood up.

"Display the Warrior code and Tigerstar's life," she commanded as the stars in the sky swirls around and revealed the warrior code and Tigerstar's life. Some StarClan cats watch Tigerstar's life and gasps in disbelief. Some shook their head and some hissed at him but Lightstar silenced them. She turns to Tigerstar and said, "Tigerstar, you are here today for Judgement."

"Judgement? Hah! Don't fool me. I am more powerful than any of you cats here. I could take you on, even both of you!" Tigerstar said.

"I am speaking here. Not you," Lightstar said as she continues. "From the Warrior Code, it states that prey is killed only to be eaten, give thanks to StarClan for its life but instead you killed the prey and instead of giving thanks, you take their bones and build a hill for your ignorant kingdom. It also stated that no warrior can neglect a kit in pain or danger, even if the kit is from a different Clan but instead you attacked Tiny, or Scourge, just because he wanted to see the forest. The Warrior Code stated that an honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win their battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or if it is necessary for self-defense but instead you attacked Gorsepaw, Brindleface, Cinderpelt, Swiftpaw, Brightheart, Runningwind, Stonefur, Redtail, and even Bluestar. Lastly, the most important Warrior Code commanded to defend your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan, as one day you may meet them in battle. You've killed Redtail trying to fulfill your selfish desire in becoming ThunderClan's next deputy. You've betrayed your Clan by joining Brokentail to bring the rouge of cats to attack the Clan. You've betrayed their trust in you by trying to kill Bluestar but allowing Cinderpelt to take her place. You've betrayed and destroyed ThunderClan's safety by trying to bring a pack of dogs into your camp but instead allowing them to kill Bluestar. We believe in making you leader of ShadowClan and giving you nine lives would've opened your eyes and changed your heart but instead you spat in our faces. You've blinded Leopardstar in creating TigerClan which neither I nor my StarClan kits has commanded you to do. You killed Stonefur because he rejects becoming loyal to you and now here you are, all nine lives gone, standing before me and everyone in Judgement. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Everyone has gone quiet after Lightstar revealed Tigerstar's crime but then the silence got interrupted as Tigerstar begins to laugh. "Don't fool me! I've never killed Cinderpelt, Swiftpaw, or Brightheart so don't you dare say I killed them." The rest of StarClan gasps and hissed while Windstar shouted, "THAT IS ENOUGH!"

"You have no excuse!" Shadowstar added.

"It doesn't matter whether you killed them or not, you were there!" Riverstar said.

"AND THE BLOOD IS IN YOUR PAWS!" Skystar shouted as the rest of StarClan continues to rage but Lightstar opened her wings shouting, "SILENCE!" While everyone goes quiet, Thunderstar walked forward and said, "Tigerstar, I had hopes for you. I believed you would take that strength we gave you and teach others not only to become strong but to love your Clan but instead you listened to Thistleclaw and only blood and strength was your answer. My former ThunderClan mates and I who are now living in StarClan wanted to reach out to you but you didn't listen. You were blinded by your own pride and arrogance which lead you to your death. You have no excuse whatsoever. "

"Peh," Tigerstar spat in response, "Don't give me that sappy story. I was great. Greater than everyone in that sorry excuse of ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, and even WindClan. I can outlast everyone even StarClan!"

"Then it is settled. Lightstar, all of us are ready for your verdict," Thunderstar said as Lightstar steps forward.

"I've decided my verdict. Tigerstar, for breaking the Warrior Code, not coming to realization of your murderous ways, deceiving the Clans, and disrespecting your Clanmates and to your ancestors, you are not welcome to StarClan. I will place to the Place of No Stars. You will wonder in darkness with no light to guide you and you will never hunt with my StarClan kits but you will travel alone." She then turns to Duskstar, "Escort him to your territory. We are done." Duskstar sneers and walks up to Tigerstar, nudging him to the Place of No Stars. "Get moving" Duskstar hissed as he and Tigerstar begins to move.

Tigerstar turns around and glares at Lightstar," Mark my word you puny ruler! I will grow stronger and when the time is right, StarClan will no longer exist!"


End file.
